Telling You the Truth
by SweetChinMusic115
Summary: One-shot, unrelated to the TLQ Series. Just before Mufasa's death and Simba's disappearance, Sarafina admits the truth to Scar: He has a daughter.


Scar had just returned from the Elephant Graveyard, his bright green eyes keen and uninterested. He had a plan he had to go through with. That was all that mattered.

He stepped onto Pride Rock, almost wanting to spend the night, one last night, with his brother, but decided better and turned back to his own cave.

"Taka?"

Scar turned up to see the dark cream-colored lioness that was Sarafina, his ex-lover. Her apple green eyes met his emerald green orbs. She padded slowly down the rocky path to him. Scar gave Sarafina a slight smile.

"Good evening, Sarafina." He said.

"Is everything okay?" Sarafina asked. The orange lion smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine. Just… a little confused." He said. Sarafina looked up to the full moon, then to the moonlit lands. She smiled slightly at Scar.

"Care to go for a walk?" Sarafina asked. Scar smiled and nodded.

"Of course." He said.

The former lovers walked alongside each other, both of them silent until they reached the waterhole. The two looked at each other and smiled.

"This brings back so many memories, 'Fina." He said.

"It does. Taka…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She said.

"Why should you be? Sarafina, you were raped, you didn't know…" Scar said.

"Ahadi raped me." Sarafina said. Scar's eyes widened.

"'Fina…" He whispered.

"I didn't want to tell you, I didn't want to hurt you. You had just gained your father back, Taka. I didn't want you to get hurt." Sarafina said.

"'Fina, I never would have… I would have been there for you. I would have had Mufasa chase him out." Scar said.

"After what Mufasa did to Uru, Mufasa wouldn't have harmed Ahadi on a bet. Even though Ahadi was the one who arranged Uru's death." Sarafina said.

"I know. I… I forgave him because… because he actually seemed saddened by her death." Scar said.

"And I know that. I didn't want to rip him away from you." Sarafina said.

"He died anyway, 'Fina. He died two months after." Scar said.

"After I was raped. I think his guilt finally caught up with him." Sarafina said.

"The cub... Nala. Is she… is she my sister?" Scar asked. Sarafina looked up at her former lover. His orange pelt, his slick black mane, the dark fur surrounding his beautiful emerald eyes, and a very charismatic cool feel to him made Sarafina lean into Scar with a sob. How could she have kept a secret from him?

"'Fina… shhh. I'm here now. Cry all you want. I'm here. I'll be here for you, forever. I promise you." Scar whispered. Sarafina sobbed, tears falling out of her eyes as she leaned into Scar's mane. He comforted the sobbing lioness with little hushes and coos, leaving Sarafina vulnerable. Scar licked her cheek, taking the salty moisture from it. Sarafina looked up at Scar with a slight smile.

"Nala isn't Ahadi's. She… isn't your sister." Sarafina said. Scar's expression changed. His caring expression changed to one of confusion, of hurt.

"Did… did Ahadi want you to be raped by more than one lion?" He asked.

"No. Taka… I was already pregnant." Sarafina whispered. The expression on the lion's face turned to one of surprise.

"She's mine. She's my daughter." Scar whispered. Sarafina nodded.

"She's your daughter. She acts so much like you did. Full of life, of fire and love. Nala's… just like you." The lioness said with a broad smile, tears in her eyes. Scar wanted to scream, to curse the lioness before him, but the hope in her eyes made the orange lion change his mind. He smiled back and nuzzled the lioness he loved.

"Thank you, for telling me." Scar said.

"I had to be sure. Because the timing was so close…" Sarafina said.

"I understand. I have a daughter. I have a child." Scar said.

"Yes, you have a daughter. We have a daughter. Scar… Taka, I love you." Sarafina whispered.

"I love you too, 'Fina." Scar said.

"I want to be your mate, not just your lover, but your mate, if… if it isn't too much trouble." Sarafina said. Scar smiled sweetly.

"Of course. Then we can raise our daughter together, my love." He whispered. Sarafina sighed and leaned into his silky black mane. Scar smiled.

_Nala… is my daughter. I should have known. _

**A/N: I used to be very adamant that Scar wasn't Nala's father, but until I did some actual research into the said subject and found too many convincing facts for Nala being Scar's daughter, the number one reason being that Nala does have green eyes, not blue like in the second movie, and the number two being that if you mix Sarafina's "daytime" colors and Scar's "daytime" colors you get Nala's coloring. So, the love of the ScarXSarafina pairing and the idea of Nala being Scar's daughter inspired this fic, I hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
